Can I Keep Him
by DisarmingDemises
Summary: Jason was doing his closing duties when he sees someone get chased. He tries to be a hero, and gets pulled into the supernatural. How's a normal guy supposed to juggle a girlfriend, a job, and high school, and a vampire who wants his heart and soul?


I was taking out the trash. It was a normal thing to do; It was a _completely_ normal thing to do. It just wasn't a safe thing to do at midnight when I should have left the store two hours ago. I thought it would be all right. It'd only take five minutes. That's what I told Megan, I told her specifically, "If I'm not back in five minutes, wait longer." and she laughed.

What a joke.

What a fucking joke.

I wonder how long she waited before she called the manager.

In any case I'm sitting in a nice comfy leather seat in the back of a Mercedes, if I could just live without the plastic ties killing my wrists and ankles, it'd be pretty cool. Why am I such a nice person? I see this guy getting chased and I have a Superman moment and bound after the pursuer. I was completely forgetting the idea that oh, maybe the pursuer had a gun? Or a knife? or mad Ninja skills? (Which, by the way, he had all fucking three!)

"It's okay Mr..?" The passenger turned his head to me expecting me to recite a name. I didn't give it.

"I know it's a little scary being kid-napped, but we'll let you go maybe. I am kind of hungry though." The guy and the driver laughed.

"You're an idiot." My inmate muttered to me. He, too, was tied in his seat, but in more powerful bonds.

"I was just trying to help--"

"And failed." He snapped.

"What the heck is this anyway? Seriously!" I shouted.

"You meddled with matters not of your world, and you are paying for it." My inmate growled.

"Okay, so this must be some gang-or even mafia thing. I won't tell anyone, I don't even know where you guys are from! It was dark, I can't recognize you off the street! I'm an eighteen year-old Subway worker! What harm am I man!" I leaned forward and shouted, my voice cracking from my desperation to their ears.

"You are of no harm, but rules are rules eighteen year-old Subway Worker, you are property of our world now. Your destiny is now life or death, depending upon the Authority."

"This is such a sick joke! Come on! I was trying to help a victim! Is that so wrong!"

"Enough!" The driver shouted.

I was freaking out now to put it lightly. I kicked the back of the passenger seat even with my ankles tied together over and over. I thrashed and yelled obscenities of every kind. Finally the Mercedes came to a quick halt, my head hitting the passenger seat shut me up. There were flashing lights behind us. The bastards were caught speeding! I'm saved!

I waited for eternity as the cop strolled up to the window. The driver rolled the window down and smiled politely I could only imagine. The cop was annoyed. I took my chance.

"Help me! They're abducting me! They're trying to kill me and this guy back here! Get your gun!" I shouted, the cop looking alarmed as I held up my tied hands. He went for his gun but the driver flashed his arm to grab hold of his throat. With extraordinary strength the cop's neck caved instantly, the driver's fingers dug into the throat causing the jugular to burst. The cop was dead and fell like a rag doll in only 10 seconds of gurgling struggle.

"Oh my God..." I choked, it was then reality really set in. These guys were killers, killers that were excellent at what they did. Professional serial killers, need I say it again killers, and I was in their fucking back seat.

"No one can save you human. No one at all." The driver taunted in a chilling grating voice. They enjoyed this.

It was a long lonely car ride. The sun was coming up and I noticed them pushing the speed more and more in desperation to get to their destination. The guy next to me had his head down, seeming to find his jeans or shoes interesting. He looked normal enough, too normal for this to be happening to him, and me.

"Who are you anyway?" I demanded of him.

He looked at me, it was then I noticed his eyes were not normal. They were orange. A bright fiery orange. He smiled a grim one.

"I think the right question would be what I am. And what I am is a Lycan."

"Lycan?" I scoffed.

"A were wolf. I can change at will, not when the moon is full."

"Cool..." I sighed helplessly, I'm in a car next to a psycho, and driven by psycho killers. I am never taking out the trash again.

"And I take that you two fellas are fucking Lycans too?" I almost yelled. This was too much, too much.

"No. Vampires. Now please shut up as we are trying to beat the sunrise." The guy in the passenger seat said as normal as telling me the time.

"And I'm a fucking Jedi! Take me back home you fuckers!" I slammed back into my seat hard, I kicked the passenger seat again and yelled some more.

"This is insane! Let me go! Let me go! Aaaaargh!" Finally the car screeched to a halt and the passenger seat guy quickly got out of the car and slammed my car door open. He grabbed my face hard and took out a vial. He bit the cork off and stuck the open end into my mouth and jerked my head up so the contents would enter my protesting throat. It burned like alcohol and lights went out quick.

"He tried to attack you?"

"Yes. I was chasing Mr. Nicholas down when this kid jumps on my back intending to knock me down. I admit, I panicked and piled him into the car along with Mr. Nicholas."

"How much does he know?"

"What we are. He asked Mr. Nicholas whom he was but Mr. Nicholas was in a good enough mood to tell him he was a Werewolf, instead of a vampire."

"Why on Earth would he do that?"

"He has a sick sense of humor, Sir."

I opened my eyes to see blurs, but then it quickly cleared into two men leaning over me. One was from last night, and the other was new, but looked mighty official. Shit, where am I?

"Let me go!" I screamed without further pause. I jerked around to find I was strapped to a table.

"Father, who is that?" I heard a female voice ask quizzically. I looked to see a girl wearing a knee-length black dress. She had long platinum blonde hair that waved down to her mid back and a pale face. Her eyes were a bright green. She looked my age.

"A human that tried to interfere with the recovery of your brother."

"Really? Is he a slayer?"

"No. An average human."

She looked down at me and cocked her head to the side, I saw her eyes creep down and back up and then she studied my face a bit more.

"Can I keep him?"

He looked very taken aback and perplexed, "Why on earth would you want that?" He made it sound like I was trash the cat dragged in.

"I'm hungry." She smiled endearingly.

The father merely shrugged and and walked away, the other glared at me and then followed. Please tell me I'll wake up! I kicked my legs to find I was strapped tight.

"You smell like sandwiches." She smiled as she stepped a ways to my prison table. "Yet there is your fear I smell too, it's also a sort of musk, and I can smell your cologne that you probably sprayed on about nine hours ago. Good stuff." She leaned her elbows on the table and prodded my cheek. "So cute..." When she exhaled I smelled flowers and blood. I won't lie, I am fucking scared beyond belief.

She then undid the strap across my arms and chest and I instantly sat up. She moved to place her creamy white hands on my shoulders but I jerked and held them away by the wrists. The skin felt soft and pliable under my rough hands, and cool. I pushed the observation from my mind, I needed to focus on getting out of here. I let go.

"Look uh..."

"Lydia." She said sweetly, smiling nice and wide...look at those fangs...dang!

"Lydia," I smiled in mock politeness, "I don't know why I'm here, but I need to get back home. I have a job, a family...a girlfriend. I have a life I need to continue, I can't be your...uh...pet."

"Oh, but you wouldn't be a pet. A blood slave."

"A...uh...what?" I shrieked...manly.

"A blood slave. I would draw blood from you, I can tell it would taste delicious. Very much so." She smiled sweetly. I wondered is she was mentally retarded. She seemed so simple minded, yet it was eerie, like all that mattered was my blood in her throat. It was an odd combination seeing as she looked like America's next sex symbol. Poor Megan Fox.

"Okay, this is too weird. I am so not interested in role-playing Vampira's slave right now so if you'd kindly let me go-"

"Oh no Jason," Oh fuck, she knew my name...how...? Oh yea, my name-tag...right. "I can't let you go. Unless...you give me something..." She bit her lip seductively.

"Like what?" I asked horrified.

"You sell me your heart for your freedom."

I arched a blond eyebrow, "How, pray tell, do I do that? And more importantly, why?"

"It's so lonely down here, and I don't like the man Father wants me to marry, so I'll make you a deal. You give me your heart, I'll let you go, but because you gave me your heart you will come back when the time is right and help me escape. Understand?"

"We haven't covered the how and why yet..."

She started to get irked with me.

"We make a blood promise, Jason. It'll take a lot out of you, but I promise you will wake up home safe and sound. And after three moon cycles, you'll become a vampire and you will be tied to me. You will want to come back here and take me away. We'll have our own un-dead happily ever after, so to speak." She smiled eerily wide.

"Lady, I just met you. Why the hell would I do that? And didn't you hear me when I said I have a girlfriend? I'm flattered and all but...no."

She crossed her arms over chest smugly, and I tried not to notice the interesting shapes the low cut top of her dress took. Hey, come on, I'm still just a guy right?

"If you don't agree, you will die within minutes after I drain you of blood. You'll never have time to escape. We're seven miles under ground. Besides, I'm stronger than you'll ever hope to be, human."

I thought about it for about thirty seconds, shrugged, and figured it was all a crazy dream anyway.

"Okay, Lydia, you have a deal."

She was delighted and kissed me deeply before I could react or pull away. There was a creepy tingling pleasant sensation that surged through my body and then she bit my lip hard. It drew blood and she sucked some away. She bit into her wrist and forced droplets into my mouth. How can she keep such a freaking tight grip on me? I'm not weak! She then went back to kissing me. I felt all sorts of things right now, my head was spinning. My body was so confused. It didn't know to be scared or be aroused by this act. She then took a knife from under her dress. Now my body knew what to feel. I panicked and tried to get away but she was supernaturally strong. She lifted my polo and carved a quick motion into my stomach. I grunted in pain. It stung, it even stung good if that's sickly possible! She said some words in a weird language and bit hard into my neck. Wouldn't some one hear my screams of bloody murder? I guess they figured she was killing me for food anyway. Why would some one care?

Suddenly I felt very tired, and I passed out into darkness followed by Lydia's evil giggling that took form into the word 'mine'.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP CLACK

I hit the alarm button hard and jolt up in a start. That was a dream. That whole thing was a freaking dream! A fantasy dream that went so wrong! Thank you Lord. Thank you Krishna, Thank you Buddha and all you other gods! I hopped out of bed happy to go to school for once because it meant I wouldn't be spending my senior year a vampire's slave!

I hummed a little tune as I encroached on the mirror on my wall. I stopped. I was in my black pants from last night, no problem, work was long. Yet it was the polo shirt that threw me off.

There was a blotch of dark stain above my belly button. I shrugged the shirt off to find my white under shirt had a dark brownish reddish stain in the same spot.

"Oh fuck...oh hell..." I breathed. Heart pounding, I lifted the bottom hem and pulled it slowly up.

There was an 'L' carved lovingly into my skin.

Now, there are two explanations: 1) I did it to myself in some weird sleep-walk thing. 2) Last night really did happen.

I was opting for one as it was the more appealing one. I was about to walk away when I noticed dried blood on my neck. I went to wipe it off but it stung as I grazed some really tender wounds. I took a look to see two holes as well as bruises in the shape of a mouth. I then noticed a scab on my bottom lip.

Only one thought was in my head;

FUCK MY LIFE


End file.
